


Show Me Your Moves

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: This was a very, very different Date Night.At least Cloud will never need these particular skills again, no matter what Zack says. Ahem.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Show Me Your Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticRice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRice/gifts).



> This was ~inspired~ by a certain sequence in the Remake, but rest assured this is spoiler-free! I'm probably the only one out there who still hasn't finished the game lmao
> 
> For ChaoticRice, who's awesome and majorly helped me out of a tight spot <333

Friday nights were the best around Shinra. Everybody was relaxed and looking forward to the weekend, but Cloud had an even better reason to love them – date night with Zack.

If someone had come from the future and told him that when he left Nibelheim that he'd end up dating a SOLDIER – a 1st class, at that – he would've thought they were completely insane. Tiny, ordinary Cloud Strife, catching the attention of someone as charismatic and strong as Zack Fair?

It worked, though. _They_ worked. Zack gave him the confidence he so desperately needed, and apparently he helped Zack really focus on what was important. Cloud wasn't sure how he managed to do such a thing, but anything to help someone he loved.

Apparently that 'anything' really did mean _anything._

“No way,” Cloud muttered, shaking his head shyly as he stepped away a little. When he'd come up to Zack's apartment that Friday night, he'd been expecting the usual – cuddling on the couch, ordering take-out, maybe a movie and some kissing.

Not...not _this._

“Aw, c'mon Spike!” Zack, as usual, was bouncing on his heels, looking all excited like the puppy he'd heard people call him. Cloud never _had_ gotten the story about that nickname. “I've gotta learn these moves before Monday. They're sending me under the plate to investigate Sector 5 then, and this is the best way to infiltrate.”

Cloud stared incredulously. “You mean...you have to infiltrate...by _dancing?”_

“Ye-up.” As was customary, Zack did a bunch of squats out of excitement. “I'm not really at liberty to talk about the details, but apparently this guy's got an eye for dance moves. If I can impress him and get close enough, I might be able to ask some questions the higher-ups want to know.”

“I see.” He didn't, really, because his head was still spinning at this being a requirement for a mission. Was he going to have to learn all this stuff if he ever made SOLDIER? Or did the higher-ups just pick Zack for this because he was particularly well-suited for it? “And that's what you want to do tonight?”

“I know it's not really what we usually do...” Zack trailed off, sounding apologetic. Maybe it finally hit him how crazy this was. “But I'd do much better if I had someone watching me. You're the only one I trust not to laugh or take blackmails pics.”

At this, Cloud finally managed a little smile. “Maybe just a few. For...personal reasons.”

Zack made an exaggerated gasp. “Cloud _Strife.”_ He bounded across the room and laced their fingers together. “Are you _flirting_ with me?”

“Maybe.” Cloud smiled, and that was enough for Zack to tug him close for a kiss. He would've been more than happy to stay there forever, in those big strong SOLDIER arms, but unfortunately, the embrace was broken way too soon.

“Gotta focus!” Zack did a couple more squats before heading into the living room to move some furniture around. The SOLDIERS were lucky to get their own apartments, instead of rooming with strangers like the grunts, but it wasn't as though there was a whole lot of space. Once the furniture had been moved aside, Zack powered his miniature jukebox on and slipped a disc inside.

“What's that?”

“Something a friend of mine gave me,” Zack explained. “He goes under the plate a lot and said this is the kind the music I'd probably have to dance to. I figure I'd better practice with the real thing, you know?”

“Makes sense.”

There was a pause as the jukebox whirred to life, reading the disc. Zack stepped back into the open area he'd created, shaking out his arms a little. Cloud just watched in fascination, wondering what was about to happen.

When the music started, it wasn't anything like he'd thought it would be. The tune was jaunty and peppy, almost like it was supposed to be from a musical. That surprised him a little. Cloud had never been below the plate for any length of time, but he wouldn't have thought such happy music could come from there.

But as unprepared he was for the music, he was _equally_ unprepared for what happened next.

Zack was good with his body. In all the time he'd known him, Cloud had rarely seen his boyfriend stumble or misstep. Zack always seemed so sure of himself, sure of where to stand and move.

Apparently this didn't extend to dancing.

There were really no good words to describe what was happening in front of him. _Flailing_ didn't quite cut it. _Madness_ was a slightly better word, but even there was supposed to be a method to that, right?

Cloud's mouth fell open. It wasn't until the music stopped about a minute later and Zack stood upright that he snapped it shut, trying to hide the shock on his face.

“Well?” Zack grinned, hands on his hips as he puffed his chest out. “How was I?”

There were two options here. One was, of course, to lie and say that Zack had done totally great, no further practice needed. They could put the furniture back and commence the cuddles and kissing.

If he went down that route, though, there was a chance the mission would be sabotaged. Nobody would talk to Zack after a performance like that, except to ask if there were ants his pants.

On the other hand, Cloud mused, if he told the _truth,_ they'd be at this all night. Plus, there was that chance that Zack would be offended and tell him to leave forever...a slim chance, but one he didn't really want to take.

But how would he ever make SOLDIER himself if he didn't consider what was good for the mission? SOLDIERS always put their personal feelings aside. Zack was a 1st class – surely he knew that and would want the truth.

With that thought in mind, Cloud braced himself. “It was, umm...pretty bad, actually.”

The pause that followed lasted about half a second, but it was an eternity in Cloud's mind. Thankfully, it broke when Zack threw his head back and laughed, not looking fazed at all.

“It _must_ have been bad for you to give it to me straight like that.” He snicked, going to the jukebox to replay the music. “This is exactly why I wanted to practice. I've never really been all that graceful.”

“What are you talking about?” Cloud moseyed up to his side. “You're the best fighter I've ever seen. You never miss a hit.”

“Battle's different. It's more….” There was a pause. “Effortless, I guess? I mean, I've been doing this a really long time and have had a ton of training. It comes to me more naturally than moving to music.”

“I guess that makes sense. And it's not like you've had much practice dancing, right?”

“Exactly!” Zack did a couple of squats as the music started up again. “Which is exactly why I wanted to do this. Feel free to join in,” he added with a wink.

“N-No way!”

More laughter interrupted the music before Zack attempted his dance. Once again, it was very bad. It really blew Cloud's mind that Zack could be bad at _anything._ He always seemed kind of perfect and effortless.

Then again, hadn't they just had a conversation talking about why that was? Battle was what was effortless for him, thanks to all that training. Cloud supposed it was difficult to learn something unless you had some training...

Wait a minute.

Cloud scurried to the jukebox as the song started to play for the seventh time and hurriedly turned it off. Zack stumbled around in confusion. “Uh, Cloud? You okay?”

“I have an idea.” Normally he wouldn't have been so bold to suggest something, but somehow, he _knew_ would work. “I mean, you know. If you don't mind.”

“'Course I don't!”

“I think...” Cloud hummed, trying to think of a way to word this. “Maybe...you could use your battle moves.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you said so yourself – battle comes much more naturally to you. If you imagined you were in battle, then...”

“...Then I could use those as dance moves!” Zack clearly approved of the idea, since he did a bunch of squats and then ran over to kiss Cloud. “What would I do without you?”

Cloud tried not to blush and failed. “I dunno. Still be flailing around, maybe.”

Zack grinned, letting their lips meet again. “You should dance with me!”

 _That_ was unexpected. Cloud blanched and jerked away from Zack in surprise. “What?!”

“It makes sense.” Zack was still wearing that silly grin. “If I'm using battle moves, surely you're gonna need to use the same moves, right? If don't think of it as _dancing,_ it'll be helpful in battle.”

“I don't know...”

“Just try it out, c'mon!” Zack restarted the jukebox and laced their fingers together. Cloud was helpless to do anything but follow into the empty space of the living room.

It took a couple of tries, but Zack quickly got the hang of his moves. He did incorporate some 'traditional' dance moves, like spins and kicking his legs, but his motions were more suited to the battlefield. They just called it _dancing_ because there was background music.

Cloud tried his best to copy Zack, but his moves were a little different. Weirdly enough, he found himself inspired by the music and was a little better at keeping the beat. Maybe it was because he was around someone he trusted, as opposed to out in public somewhere...

“You're awesome at this!” Zack said when they finally had to stop. A SOLDIER, of course, could've kept going for hours, but Cloud hadn't had any mako treatments and his endurance wasn't the greatest.

Still, all the huffing and puffing was worth it to hear Zack compliment him. “I am?”

“Yeah! I wish you could come with me on the mission, just so you could cheer me on. Or maybe help me look like less of an idiot.”

“You're not an idiot. And you're not going to look like one,” Cloud added. “Whatever's going on, you'll amaze them.”

“I guess.” Zack, always bored with standing still, did a bunch of squats before going to turn off the jukebox. “Anyway, you really helped me out. Better remember your own advice, though.”

“Why?”

He snickered. “You never know when _you're_ gonna have to go on some dance mission, right?”

“Me?” Cloud held up his hands and shook his head. “Never! Not in a million years!”

“At least we don't have to worry about anything else tonight.” Zack slid his fingers through Cloud's, giving them a little squeeze. “How 'bout it? Takeout and couch cuddles?”

“Yeah.” This time, it was Cloud that initiated a kiss when he stood on his tiptoes. He was glad to have helped out, but he seriously couldn't imagine himself ever getting into a situation where he needed to _dance_ in front of people.

Takeout and couch cuddles, though?

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> 8)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to say hi~


End file.
